powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlackHoleOfNothingness
Nah, I figured he was just throwing a hissy fit. And he hasn't been asking it again, so I figure I was right. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Both were very quick to react when I demoted them earlier this year for being inactive. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:32, September 7, 2019 (UTC) It's not like many other admins are that much more active. Funny thing, the more recently promoted ones all complained about the lack of active admins and how they would be much better than them... --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:44, September 7, 2019 (UTC) I still wish there'd be more people who did the basic work of checking spelling and that Users are added the right way. Those take the longest time and hour every morning is bit of drudge work to go through. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Checking spelling and if the new Users have series in italics instead of plain or in quotes (looks like italics in show the changes) would cover most of what I need to do daily, so if you'd do that it'd help. Death horseman94 has already enough authority to do most anything, but hasn't done that much lately. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, September 8, 2019 (UTC) OK. Thanks. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:18, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Lashing out like you did before would only get you perma-blocked, but I agree it's time for some real closure. This whole thing has been going for ages now, quite unpleasantly so for everyone involved, and to absolutely no avail whatsoever. I honestly had my share of "throwing oil on the fire" wrong moves, but to be fair she said a metric ton more about me than I ever did about her (both in quantity and intensity - basically enough Mein Kampf hate speeches to fill an entire novel). So the reality of it was very different from the "pure maiden VS evil bastard" scenario you seem to have embraced wholeheartedly ^ ^; Anyway, it's a deal. Let's not talk to/about each other at all from there on, and life should be pleasant enough for all of us. DYBAD (talk) 10:02, September 22, 2019 (UTC) I never said she was a "crazy psycho" nor anything remotely comparable. I said she was "hateful" and "paranoid" and "egomaniacal" because she'' consistently displayed those exact traits'' on numerous occasions for many months. At some point, we simply have to admit the obvious. You seem determined to underplay the magnitude of your sister's countless outbursts as if it didn't really happen or somehow didn't really matter while constantly demonizing Kirie, who just like me actually said vastly less in comparison. Isn't there a major contradiction here ? Similarly, you keep saying my opinion of her is wrong and it's just Kirie putting ideas in my head, despite the totality of it being entirely based on my direct personal experience as described above. And at the same time, you describe Kirie in very negative terms as if you knew everything, despite having zero personal experience prior to the conflict, and zero reasonable discussion ever since. Finally, you speak about "feeding her propaganda" without even realizing you're doing exactly that in the very same message. With so many interwined contradictions, how I am supposed to take your point seriously ? DYBAD (talk) 16:11, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Says the guy who just "bulldozered his way" through half a dozen contradictions ^ ^; As I explained, "seeing Death for myself" is exactly what led me to my current position. These traits were shoved in my face again and again and again, until I had no choice but acknowledge them for what they are - plain and simple. Once again, I do not "believe everthing Kirie says" (unlike Death who is absurdly obsessed with her, she honestly doesn't say much on the subject). I made my own opinion through continuous direct experience exactly as described above. I agree Kirie's behavior at the time was really problematic, and ultimately caused the rift between them. I was notably part of those who confronted her about it and eventually forced a change of attitude - that both happened and stuck. From there on Death has been waging a pointless revenge war on her loneseome, while leveraging her sympathy capital to get away with vastly worse than Kirie ever did - going so far as to violently turn against me multiple times whenever I would refuse to join her on this hateful crusade. There was a time Death was in the right. This time is long gone, her sympathy capital is no more, and she brought it all upon herself. But of course she will forever blame Kirie for everything, because it is far more convenient than facing her huge share of responsibility. DYBAD (talk) 21:26, September 24, 2019 (UTC) You bought this ban on yourself. I told you to warn dybad to stop being so hateful, not threaten him and get hyper abusive, repeatedly... Death horseman95 (talk) 21:44, September 30, 2019 (UTC)